


His Royal Highness the Prince of Genovia

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: The Writer's Un-Block Fic Collection [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Princess Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Kirk and Spock tour the capital city of Genovia and learn a bit about it’s history.
Series: The Writer's Un-Block Fic Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	His Royal Highness the Prince of Genovia

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorting through all my old notebooks and came across this. I’d written it a few years ago and completely forgot about it.

“I find Genovia’s history to be quite similar to that of Earth, Captain.” The Vulcan First Officer of the USS Enterprise spoke with his usual even tone that still somehow conveyed interest. “Even more so when taking into consideration the fact that the ancestral people of the planet were apparently fully human.”

“That is fascinating.” Jim Kirk, Captain of the same Starship replied in a tone that implied he was unimpressed. Were it not for his familiarity with the often frustrating human next to him, Commander Spock would have believed his Captain actually was as uninterested as he pretended. The Captain’s grin indicated that he was in a teasing mood. Were he given to human dramatics, he might have rolled his eyes. Thankfully, he was not.

They were taking a tour of the National Museum of Genovian History. The large, historic building had once been the Royal Palace for the former monarchy.

“Indeed. From what I can gather, I have come to understand that, roughly two hundred years ago, the current dominant inhabitants of the planet invaded the Kingdom of Genovia. They overthrew the monarchy and exiled them, along with their supporters, to the mercies of space.”

“That’s a bit strange, isn’t it?” Kirk frowned in thought.

“How so, Captain?”

“Why send them off into space? They’d already ended their rule.” Kirk watched Spock’s expression shift into the Vulcan equivalent of a frown.

“I am afraid I do not follow your reasoning, Captain. Are you suggesting morale would have been better suited by the execution of the royal family? Would that not incite the original inhabitants of the planet to engage in a large scale uprising?”

“Well, it may have. I can certainly see what you’re getting at. But couldn’t that also be said about sparing their lives?”

Spock considered. “I would think it would have an encouraging effect on the original inhabitants’ ability to accept their invader’s subsequent rule in exchange for the old monarchy.”

“But they didn’t rule,” Kirk argued. “They introduced democracy. That alone is usually enough to gain acceptance.”

“True, Captain. However, I still to not follow.”

“Well… _Maybe_ the invaders didn’t simply see it as an act of mercy.”

“The monarchy was overthrown. That in and of itself caused unrest in the peoples of Genovia. By executing the remaining royals, eliminating all those with legitimate claims to the throne, there would have been a possible escalation in the small uprising that had been recorded. By being merciful, they were able to quell that unrest.”

“History is recorded by the victor, Spock.”

“I am well aware of this, Captain.”

“It _is_ possible that the ‘mercy’ they showed the royal family was merely pouring salt on the wound.” Kirk’s voice was distant as he mulled over his thoughts.

“You are implying cruelty where I do not believe there is such—”

“I am merely considering the possibility that they were adding insult to injury,” Kirk placated. Spock was getting that indignant tone that Kirk was well accustomed to. “Allowing the royals to live the rest of their lives knowing what was torn from them.”

Spock was silent a moment, considering. “I concede that _could_ have been possible,” he relented. “However, since most historical records from the time of invasion were destroyed during their civil war, we may never know.”

An attendant approached where the two were wandering idly through the museum. “Would His Highness like to view the gallery?” It was a peculiarity they’d encountered from the moment they’d beamed down to the planet. Everyone referred to Captain Kirk as ‘His Highness’ and to all the officers as ‘My Lord/Lady’.

Kirk smiled welcomingly. “Thank you, yes.” He took it all in stride. McCoy thought it was feeding Kirk’s ego – Spock secretly agreed. They followed the attendant and Kirk asked their guide about he history of the monarchy.

“The surviving records of the Genovian monarchy date back over two hundred fifty years. The last known monarch was Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi. She ascended to the throne at age twenty-one and became the first unwed princess to become Queen without first obtaining a husband.”

“A patriarchal society,” Spock observed.

“Yes, My Lord.” The attendant gave a deferential bow.

Kirk hummed. “So, she never married?”

The attendant hesitated. “Queen Amelia ruled for six years before her marriage to Lord Nicholas Devereaux. They had three children: HRH Prince Robert, HRH Princess Lillian, and HRH Prince George.” The three were silent until they entered the gallery. “Queen Amelia and Prince Nicolas’ portrait is just down here.”

The attendant lead them to the painting in question and stood back to allow them to view it in peace. Kirk took in a sharp, involuntary breath when he gazed at the portrait. He felt Spock go still beside him. The painting consisted of two people in their late twenties. A woman with curly brown hair and large, warm brown eyes. Her skin was pale and creamy and her full lips were darkened red. She was magnificent to behold. Exactly what one would expect a royal to be. However, it wasn’t this striking woman’s image that gave them pause.

Beside her was an equally distinguished gentleman, standing tall and proud. The epitome of aristocracy. He, too, had brown hair, cropped in a shortened style that was the fashion of the day. Aside from his hair, everything about the man was shockingly familiar. From the way he stood at attention to the confident, maybe even cocky set of his mouth. As Kirk took in the blue shade of this man’s eyes, the angles of his face, he couldn’t help but notice the obvious.

“Captain…” Spock began, his voice dropping to a hush. _”Jim…”_

With the exception of his hair, the man in the portrait – Prince Nicolas Devereaux – was the exact image of James T. Kirk.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> I made him Prince Nicolas instead of King Nicolas because he was not the officially ruling monarch.


End file.
